


Loyalties

by disupoison



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, this is old rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disupoison/pseuds/disupoison
Summary: Emotions are to be controlled and subjugated.





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to using this so I'm posting some old stuff over here for archive purposes. this was written for a friend who loves virion.

Emotions are to be controlled and subjugated.

“I don’t like being touched.” he says. The words come out sharp and jagged and tear holes in the warm blanket of contentment that surrounds the camp's make-shift eatery around the camp fire. Feet can be heard rapidly shuffling away and Gerome hears a disembodied voice mutter _“One of those moods again.”_ by a man who speaks with a voice loud enough that it's clear the owner doesn’t value his tonge.

He expects a scoff or some kind of elaborate wordy reply, but there is nothing but silence as the hand that was seconds ago assaulting his delicate sensibilities gently removes itself from his shoulder. The action surprises Gerome so much he can’t help but turn to face the man behind him and for a fraction of a second he sees an expression that makes him angry.

Concern.

As soon as he is caught _Oncle_  Virion’s expression melts and reconstructs itself into a smirk that oozes a theatric haughtiness. It’s a mask Gerome has been envious of since childhood. He silently wonders if if the older man ever realised that the mask that sits on his face is an imperfect attempt at imitation of his metaphorical one. Knowing Virion, he probably does.

"You know, my dear boy,” Virion begins, starting to gesture about in his usual way “-desiring the affections of a young maiden is hardly something to feel ashamed about. In fact, I would even go so far as to say it is an inclination that runs even more wildly in the men of Valm! We have quite the tradi-"

"I’m not from Valm.” he retorts, bringing Virion’s speech to an abrupt halt.

“Ah, yes! One could clearly see from the intensity with which you stare at the future Exalt that you are an incredibly loyal Ylsessian! How uncouth of me to have implied otherwise.”

Gerome bristles and opens his mouth to retort only to find no barbed words to fire back. A vague memory of old and buried discussions crawl to the forefront of his mind and he curses himself; if the subject of exchanges were dances, then this was one Virion had mastered and Gerome had all but forgotten the steps too.

Knowing he has to say something lest his pride be wounded eve more, Gerome opens his mouth in an attempt to strike back only to be stopped yet again by a voice he wasn't expecting.

“I’m sorry. Were you in need of me?”

Gerome knows who the voice belongs to the minute it reaches his ears. It’s the voice that makes it feel like the clear and blooming meadows of the untainted world have sprung up inside of his body, or some imagery as equally ridiculous. -and Gerome knows that Virion _knows_ who it is. Had probably planned every event since the initial shoulder touch.

Gerome swears he can practically feel the grin slowly spreading on his self-appointed family member's face.

“Lady Lucina! We were just engaged in a rather interesting discussion! You happened to become our subject of conversation, and now here you are. Fancy that!”

Gerome’s head whips away from Virion to offer up an explanation, but he find himself at a loss yet again when his warm copper eyes meet with her stark blue and the -very justifiable- curiosity written on a face that both seems to make him want to fall backwards and surge forward to-

“I…I am leaving.” he states firmly, - more for his own benefit than for anyone else - stands and turns sharply on his heels before marching off into the darkest looking direction laid out in front of him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Lucina asks, turning to face Virion with an expression of slight bewilderment and worry.

Virion mirrors her expression almost perfectly, his brow furrowing as he speaks, “Why, I’m not quite sure? He was fine just a moment ago…if I might ask of you a favour....I believe something is troubling him. I have tried, Robin has tried and his dear Mother has tried - but still he will not speak to us! Perhaps, you, being his friend would be more successful?”

Having been given a clear objective, the doubt washes away from Lucina’s face and turns into the same sharp determined look both Chrom and Lissa wear when things take turn for the worst.

"He's always been the type to hide his pain..."

She quickly vanishes into the same darkness.

Left alone, Virion allows himself a moment to wear a true smile.


End file.
